1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following DC-DC converter has been known. That is, the DC-DC converter has a reactor and a switching element, repeats the accumulation and discharge of energy in the reactor by the switching operation of the switching element, and converts (steps up or steps down) a direct-current input voltage to acquire a direct-current output voltage.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-112904 describes a voltage converting apparatus for converting a direct-current voltage from a direct-current power supply into an output voltage so that the output voltage may correspond to an instruction voltage. The voltage converting apparatus detects a reactor current, compares the detected reactor current with the ripple current of the reactor current, and changes the carrier frequency for turning on and off the switching element according to the comparison result.